Martello (Krajan Clan)
An inventor of the highest order, Martello spends his days deep inside the family lair working on all of his new inventions. Young dragons can often be seen running to and fro as they bring him scrap metal and other useless trinkets they find so that he can turn them into something useful, and he often rewards them with clever little toys made from the leftover bits. History Prone to flights of fancy as a hatchling, Martello never felt like he belonged when he was with his birth clan in the lands of Wind. Born entirely white with faint coal markings under his skin, Martello was regarded as an ill omen by his parents, though they did not exile him. As a hatchling, he was often mocked by his peers for his technological leanings and dreams of better ways to do things ('You're not a Lightning dragon,' they'd say, when he tried to show them his ideas), and his elders often dismissed his inventions as a phase he'd outgrow, an unnatural thing brought on by his faulty coloring. Frustrated by their ignorance and unwillingness to accommodate his differences, the moment Martello was old enough to fend for himself he struck out on his own, looking for a clan that would accept him as he was and allow him to invent and tinker to his heart's content. Appearance White all over, though he has hints of coal markings underneath his skin for one who looks closely. Martello at some point donned a decorative skin obtained from the local merchants at the trading posts in order to hide his true coloring. Though the other coatls in the clan do not particular feel bothered by his coloring (quite a few are, themselves, white or grey naturally), the memories of his birth family's responses to his unfortunate coloring linger and the false skin eases them. It also helps when visiting coatls stumble into his workshop, as their responses tend to range from awkward to unfortunate. Martello also wears a handful of items he deems useful for his work, such as goggles to protect his eyes, a vest to protect his body alongside wing protection and gauntlets on his hands and feet. He also invented a small golem companion to help him around the workshop, whose main duties are small tasks such as holding an item steady or fetching a tool from a nearby bench. When it is not performing mundane tasks, the golem rests on his shoulder to recharge power. Personality A daydreamer, Martello often looks at things and how they are done and thinks of ways to do them better before setting out to make his ideas into reality. Sometimes his inventions do not work as intended, but the coatl learns from his failures and just tries again. He tends to be rather absent minded, easily distracted by his work and rarely ventures outside his workshops for very long. Despite this, Martello is a friendly dragon who tends to chatter as he works to anyone within earshot. Whether they understand his babble is irrelevant, as his tendency to use companions as sounding boards has led to a number of inspirations as he works. Relationships Family Martello is not in contact with any of his birth family for personal reasons and has no wish to speak to them in future. Friends Elderith Martello is quite fond of the shy Skydancer, considering her his best friend, and will often invent small 'courage boosting' items for his friend in her never ending quest to become part of the mail corps. He can become somewhat exasperated with his friend's shyness when she goes overboard, however. Elderith often helps him in his workshop. Magister An Imperial dragon from Lightning who joined the Clan and quickly became friends with Elderith and Martello. Though he's too large to work on the more delicate inventions, Magister is an excellent artist when it comes to drawing up blueprints and he helps with the larger projects. Martello often taps into the technical knowledge the Imperial brought with him from Lightning. Trivia * Martello's Grizzly was a gift from Elderith, as was his decorative skin * Many of the inventions around the clan's lair, such as the electric lights and various appliances, were built by Martello. * He was originally discovered by the clan when something he was tinkering with exploded, it was the dragon Naz who found him in the crater left behind. Category:Inventor Category:Wind Dragon Category:Coatl Category:Male